


Angry

by bowtiesandboatshoes



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowtiesandboatshoes/pseuds/bowtiesandboatshoes
Summary: Sometimes the best cure for anger is sex.





	Angry

“God I’m just so—” Blaine cut off in the middle of his sentence, too furious to even complete his thought. His hands were clenched in fists at his sides, and Kurt could tell he was itching to punch something. The nearest punching bag was across town at the gym though, and sending Blaine out into the world in his current state hardly seemed like the wisest of options. He was so on edge, he was apt to get into a fight with anyone who so much as looked at him the wrong way.

Kurt knew better than to coddle him or try to soothe him with words. What Blaine needed was to blow off steam. And if a heavy bag wasn’t an option, well, Kurt knew what the next best thing would be.

“You should fuck me.”

That caught Blaine’s attention. “Kurt, what?! You seriously want to have sex right now? I can’t even—”

“This isn’t about me, Blaine. You need to do something with that tension before you explode. There isn’t anything here for you to punch and hell if I’m letting you out the door to go to the gym in the state you’re in. So fuck me. Use me. Get it out of your system.”

“Kurt, I’m not taking this out on you. This has nothing to do with you…”

“Doesn’t it, though? When it really comes down to it?” 

Blaine softened a little bit then. “Kurt, no…”

“Fuck me then. Show me that what they say doesn’t matter,” Kurt challenged. He held Blaine’s gaze for a moment, then turned and walked off towards their bedroom, hoping Blaine would follow him. 

Blaine only hesitated for a second. He was still angry, and pounding Kurt’s ass might not make him feel better, but it certainly couldn’t make him feel any worse. He tugged open his bow tie and started undoing the buttons of his shirt as he quickly caught up with Kurt. 

“On the bed,” he ordered.

“I was just going to…”

“On the bed, Kurt,” Blaine repeated and this time Kurt didn’t protest. He knew Blaine needed to feel in control. He could give him that. He sat at the foot of the bed and leaned back on his elbows, watching Blaine as he tossed his shirt carelessly towards the chair in the corner and opened his fly as he approached the bed. Blaine flattened his palm against Kurt’s chest and pushed him backwards, crawling on top of him as they inched towards the headboard. 

“You are so fucking sexy,” Blaine all but growled. “Let me see what’s under this,” he continued as he pawed at the collar of Kurt’s shirt. Together they worked the buttons open and Blaine pushed the shirt off of Kurt’s shoulders. He immediately sucked a bruise above Kurt’s collarbone and Kurt arched up against him in response to the pleasure-pain of Blaine’s teeth and lips against his skin. 

“Mmmm, that’s right, show me how hard you already are, how much you love it when I mark you…”

“Blaine...fuck…” Kurt gasped out, but before he could say anything more, Blaine’s mouth was on his, kissing him greedily.  

Blaine’s hands roamed over Kurt’s body until they reached his jeans. “Take these off,” he demanded, and Kurt shimmied out of them as quickly as he could, shedding his briefs along with them.

“You want me to fuck you?” he said, reaching down between Kurt’s legs and pressing against his hole.

“God yes…”

“It’s gonna be rough, Kurt, not in the mood for gentle…”

“I won’t break, Blaine.”

Blaine pushed Kurt’s knees up to his chest and settled himself between his legs. He grabbed Kurt’s ass, spreading his cheeks apart and dragging his tongue over his entrance. He worked quickly, sloppily, probing with his tongue and his fingers until Kurt was stretched open enough to take him. He got on his knees and pushed his own briefs down just enough to free his cock, not bothering even to take off his pants. He grabbed the lube and quickly stroked a handful over his length before leaning over and pushing unceremoniously into Kurt’s waiting hole. He caught Kurt’s wrists and pinned them up over his head as he slid fully inside.

“Is this what you wanted?” he whispered harshly against Kurt’s ear, circling the shell of it with his tongue. “My cock in your ass?”

“Yes, Blaine…” Kurt’s instinct was to reach down and grab Blaine’s ass, but the attempted motion only made Blaine grip him tighter as he continued to thrust into him. Kurt could feel the teeth of Blaine’s zipper harsh against his skin, but he didn’t care. 

Blaine pumped swiftly in and out of Kurt, giving himself over to his body’s urges, not worrying for once about being attentive to Kurt’s needs or making things last. He took what Kurt was offering, pounding into him until the only thing filling his mind was the sensation of Kurt tightly surrounding him, taking him into his body so eagerly.  

“Gonna...make you come. Gonna come inside you,” he panted out.

“Yes!”

“Yeah? You want my come in that pretty little ass?” It was dirty and base and not at all what Blaine would normally allow to escape his mouth, but his filter was gone, his focus solely on his body connecting with Kurt's. Had he been capable of coherent thought at that moment, he’d have supposed that was the point.

“Please!” Kurt gasped, surprisingly close to his own orgasm even though his cock lay untouched against his stomach. 

“Don’t move,” Blaine said as he released Kurt’s wrists and grabbed hold of his cock, stroking it in rhythm with his thrusts. Before long Kurt was spilling over Blaine’s hand, tightening around Blaine’s cock with every pulse. 

“Kurt, fuck!” Blaine shouted as he let his own orgasm overtake him. He collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily as Kurt wrapped his arms around him. He dropped a few lazy kisses against Kurt’s shoulder as he recovered.

“Better?” Kurt asked.

“Better,” Blaine agreed.  

  
  



End file.
